


You're so... Pretty

by Ahogayy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Lesbian Sex, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahogayy/pseuds/Ahogayy
Summary: Miu gets prettily tied up and fucked by her girlfriend. That it, that's the fic. Also OF COURSE it has a fluffy ending, who do you think I am?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	You're so... Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy I haven't written smut in a long time so please don't judge me too hard on that. Also this has been in my drafts for a couple of weeks and I finally finished it.

Miu turned her head towards the wall, squeezing her eyes shut as Kaede carefully wrapped the pink and black rope around her soft chest and thighs. "They're not too tight, right? I don't want to hurt you..."

"No, it's fi-ine!" Miu squeaked out, gasping as Kaede gently grabbed her waist, moving her hand down the inventor's body, tugging on the ropes as she goes. "I'll be okay, I just... Fuck, I mean, you already know that I'm all bark and no bite out there. I've never had sex with a real person before, I've just messed around with myself and... I guess I'm... Scared of disappointing you..."

Kaede didn't know what to say. Resting one hand on Miu's thigh, she put the other on Miu's cheek, gently turning her head to face her. "Miu, trust me, I wouldn't trade this for the world. There is nothing you could do right now that could make me love you any less," Kaede said, her voice soft as she ran her hand down Miu's face and chest, eventually stopping to squeeze her waist.

"I... oh, alright!" Miu moved around a bit, arching her back off the bed to try and show off her body. "Jeez, you're so sappy! Just finish tying the shit and fuck me already!"

_Aaaaand there she goes_... Kaede let out a small sigh, smiling as she made the final knot, a small one at the front of Miu's neck. Proudly looking down at her girlfriend, Kaede studied the ties she had done. She had tied Miu's hands around the headboard, making it almost impossible for the inventor to move her arms. Then, she worked on her actual body, starting at the place Miu's hips met her legs, wrapping the rope around her thighs at several levels, then tying the rope off when it hit her knees. From that point, Kaede worked upwards from the hips. The rope crossed over itself right above Miu's navel, then wrapped around her chest several times to create a pentagram directly above her cleavage. The rope was then wrapped around Miu's neck to create a collar of some sort, and tied off in a bow in the front.

It did look very pretty to Kaede, but would Miu think the same? "Hey, do you like it? I don't think you've looked at yourself since I started..."

"Huh? Oh, right-" Miu looked down at her body, blushing as she moved around a bit, stretching and squeezing her thighs together to look at the full extent of it, loving how the rope felt pushing into her soft skin, and knowing that she would have pretty marks all over her body for the next few days. "I... Wow, you're good at this. Are you sure you're a virgin still?"

"Uh, I-" Kaede giggled. "You"re so... Pretty, and cute like this."

"Yeah yeah, I get that all the time," Miu said, still unable to keep the blush from sprouting in her cheeks. Eventually, she just spread her legs, making an ahegao face (y'know, for the meme) that slowly morphed into a smile. "Now come on, aren't you going to fuck me like there's no tomorrow? I made you promise, remember?"

Now it was Kaede's turn to blush, feeling herself get harder. She ran her hands gently down Miu's body, squeezing her boobs and curves. Miu was about to make another complaint... before Kaede gently ran a finger down her slit, and Miu gasped.

"Stop teasing me!" Miu whined, pouting. "Do I have to beg? Come on, Kaede..." Miu rolled her hips over nothing, hoping for a flustered Kaede to actually listen for once.

"Okay, don't worry..." Kaede silently moved downwards, placing her head right between Miu's thighs. Carefully kissing up her thigh, the pianist slowly felt Miu relax under her touch. When she reached her core, she swirled her tongue around her clit, causing Miu to moan and arch her back. Kaede continued, feeling Miu writhe and moan all while at the mercy of her tongue.

Then all of a sudden, she stopped, pressing a finger against a panting Miu's core. Kaede gently started pressing inwards, still not quite sure what she was doing, as Miu let out a long sigh. After slowly moving in and ask out a few times, Kaede gently added a second finger, going slow at first, but eventually speeding up to Miu's moaning and gasping.

Kaede slipped her fingers out as Miu whined. The pianist let out a small giggle, standing up and lining herself up, gently grabbing onto Miu's thighs. "Are you okay? Do you want to do this now?"

"...Yes. I'm sure about this. I want you to make me feel good, sure, but... I also want to help get you off, and this is, well, the best I can do while tied up like this-" Miu said, tugging on the rope holding her wrists.

"Okay..." Kaede gently placed herself against Miu, and began to slowly push in, watching her girlfriend's face for any kind of reaction. Miu slowly breathed in and out, almost shivering from the feeling of having Kaede inside her, her eyelashes fluttering.

"A-ah...." Kaede made it all the way inside, stopping for a second to appreciate the tight feeling before starting to move out again. She started slow, and carefully sped up as she heard Miu moan and watched her eyes roll back. She really was beautiful, during any time. "Kaede- I- I... Ah!"

Kaede herself was overwhelmed with pleasure, feeling herself get closer and closer to that high. She was so close she could almost taste it... "Miu, I'm going to-"

"You better-" Miu gasped, as Kaede finally found her sensitive spot, "y- you better not before I do!"

It turns out she didn't. Miu came first, letting out a loud moan as Kaede hit that perfect spot again. Kaede thrusted a few more times before she finally released too, inside Miu.

Kaede was exhausted, pulling out and attempting to regain her breath as she climbed onto the bed, moving up towards the headboard to free Miu's hands. After shaking her wrists out, the inventor was able to help undo the rest of the knots. Seeing the marks, Miu laughed. "I guess some people are going to wonder what happened to me. Maybe I'll tell them I was kidnapped and had to save myself with only a cigarette lighter."

"Maybe," Kaede said, smiling. All of a sudden, she wrapped her arms around Miu's neck.

"Huh?! What are you doing?" Kaede couldn't see her, but she knew her girlfriend's face had gone completely red.

"Thank you. For that, for everything really. That was amazing. You are amazing. Just, please know that I love you," Kaede said, closing her eyes and breathing in Miu's smell of expensive perfume with faint, faded hints of motor oil.

"It's... No problem, really. I should be thanking you, you did all the work after all," Miu replied, wrapping her arms around Kaede's waist. The two girls sat there for a little, just hugging and breathing each other in, until Kaede let out a yawn. She let go of Miu, flopping down on the bed.

Miu laid down next to her, adjusting herself slightly, then turning around and wiggling backwards into Kaede's front. The pianist snaked her arms around the other girl's waist, holding her gently. She felt her eyelids droop as she fell unconscious.

_I love you, so much..._

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Any requests? My only boundary is nothing extremely weird (bc I refuse to be known as one of the people who made one of the cursed fanfics) and no crossgame ships please! They make me feel overwhelmed


End file.
